


You've Got That One Thing

by Edwardina



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee kink meme fill.  Jake and Ryder are getting to know each other. With hand jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got That One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on [the kink meme](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=53133186#t53133186) wanted some sweet sweet virginal!Jyder. Sorry about this 1D title, but it's stuck in my head, and you probably can guess why.
> 
> (Also, this was written way before episode 420, Lights Out, wherein Ryder comes clean about his secret, so it does not take that into account at all.)

For a guy who did over-the-top ridiculous dances after scoring a touchdown, could barely freakin' read, liked Finn Hudson way, way too much, and had full-on wood sprouting in his boxers, Ryder still had the ability to play it cool. So cool it left Jake kind of stymied.

Up till now their bro-session had been going, like, pretty well, given that Jake had never really had a bona fide bro-session before Noah had made them a real part of his life.

Playing on Ryder's new Wii U, great. Eating bagel bites and arguing GameCube classics, pretty fun actually. Tucking their arms behind their heads and talking about their dads as they laid side-by-side, Ryder in his twin bed and Jake in a trundle nearly butted up next to it, cool. So Ryder had a weird blue moon-shaped lamp by his bed from when he was a kid; Jake wasn't there to hate. He willingly bathed in the night light-esque glow of it as they traded stories about the sports they'd played in elementary school; the times they'd gotten picked on; the girls they'd had crushes on; their first kisses; this one time Ryder had fallen down an entire staircase and his parents legit thought he had brain damage and that was why he couldn't spell; this one time Jake had to dress up like a doll to fill in a missing part in the chorus of _Swanhilda_.

The bond they'd formed had been mainly unspoken, except when Ryder had rolled up in the cafeteria and declared Jake his boy. It was just solid and automatic from there on out. Ryder was just the kind of guy Jake knew on some level already, like he'd known him his entire life instead of just a couple months. He knew he didn't have to question whether Ryder was serious or just full of it. Neither of them ever beat around the bush.

So Ryder didn't make a big deal out of his boner. He just muttered, "Aw, damn," chin tucking to his armpit, and chuckled as he gazed to his dick bulging under blue plaid boxers.

"Hey, whatever," Jake said dismissively.

"I dunno what's going on down there."

Jake shook his head. "Like I said, whatever."

"Whatever?"

"Yeah. I don't really care."

Ryder's gaze shifted to Jake, peering at him from behind a stretched tricep with dark eyes. "You don't."

"Why would I."

"Uh, 'cause – I dunno." Ryder huffed. "Most guys are homophobic nutbags who'd take it as an excuse to call me a fag till I have to transfer schools to get them to stop. ...But you're not one of those guys, huh."

"Dude, I'm in ballet and glee club," Jake said dryly, transferring his attention back to Ryder's ceiling. "I don't care if you're – If you're gay, I mean, you could've fooled me. You've done a pretty good job of hiding it."

"Nah, I'm not," said Ryder, not seeming stressed or upset or doth-protest-too-much; Jake could tell he wasn't just bullshitting and that either way it wasn't a big deal. His shame over his troubles with reading probably would have still been worse to him, if he was gay. "I mean, I dunno. I actually haven't really done that much with girls. Just made out."

"No wonder you popped one talking about tonguing whatever her name was," Jake chuckled. Ryder's vague doubt, plus the fact that they'd been trading stories about their lives for the past couple hours, made him ask, "You ever messed around with a guy?"

"Nah," Ryder said, looking away again. Jake took the opportunity to give him a glance and re-take the temperature of the situation. No big deal. Ryder was acting just as cool as he was, not even moving his arms from under his head to grab at his blanket and cover himself up. But the situation in his boxers told a different story. That, in fact, seemed to be a pretty big deal. Even though the only light they had to see by was that blue moon lamp, he could pretty much see the exact outline of Ryder's hard-on, the leaning arc of it over his left hip that bulged all the more obviously at the end, where his dick was trapped between hip and cotton. After a beat, Ryder wondered, "Have you?"

"Nah."

They laid there, Jake just mentally walking around the whole thing for a few moments, detached. But actually, if he used his Puckerman senses, he was totally sure that under the obvious layer of unaffected cool they were both projecting, there was something else. Something that had just gotten unsettled.

Maybe it was just him. Or maybe it was just that it was kind of a weird thing that was happening, Ryder stretched out along his bed casually, not bothering to adjust or hide his total boner. It was just out there in the open – not totally in the open; definitely covered up, but obvious and the focal point of both their attentions – and while Jake was far from a prude and definitely far from inexperienced, he was sure most guys probably would've rolled over and said good night, or something. But what the fuck did he know about this kind of bro-ship? He'd stopped sleeping over at other dudes' houses after fourth grade, when everybody had found out from the blabbermouth music teacher that he did ballet. He felt tension with just about everybody. Feeling it with Ryder wasn't exactly new, even though something about it right then was... safe.

After the guarded pause ticked by, Ryder let out a small, careful breath and eased his arm down, big hand covering his wood and pushing it down, pushing it aside and low to his thigh, thumb tucked alongside it.

Jake watched for a second, completely still, becoming in a single second a tiger lying in wait. Then he made his move, heart pounding.

The trundle bed creaked under his weight as he leaned onto his side and reached over, shoving Ryder's hand aside and wrapping his own around the warm strong line of his dick. He squeezed at it automatically, not really afraid of what he was doing except for the inevitable aftermath, which was probably either gonna be Ryder knocking his arm away again, kicking and jerking and demanding, _Hey, what the fuck are you doing_ , or maybe the total destruction of the trust he'd managed to acquire with first real friend he'd had since he still played on a playground. He'd never had relationships that lasted very long, anyway, so.

There was a stall, Ryder's hand just lifting away slowly, shocked, as Jake's contracted into a fist around him, and then flattened wide and rubbed up the length of that dick, which was so totally hard under the friction.

"Uh," Ryder let out, almost as an uncertain laugh but too soft, too sensitive to be actual amusement. He held still, hand hovering, letting Jake stroke him through the thin cotton of his boxers for a long, crazy, unreal few seconds before dropping it again right onto Jake's, grasping at it damp with abrupt sweat and heat.

"So you've never gotten a hand job?" Jake asked, reeling a little, but intuitively certain from the permission of the touch, his buddy's obvious approval and arousal.

"No," gasped Ryder. "Am I gonna get one right now?"

"Yeah – if you want. I dunno, you seem like you could use one."

Ryder's face pulled in surprise, his eyelids falling shut even as his brows rose. His fingers curled restlessly over Jake's knuckles, maybe trying to make sense of Jake's hand on him, or – maybe trying to encourage him.

"Relax," Jake murmured firmly. "I've got you."

"'Kay," Ryder whispered, breath catching in another almost-laugh as his chest hitched in shock. His fingertips dragged softly across the back of Jake's hand as he moved, letting him go, letting him take the reins and touch him.

With his arm bridging the small gap between their two separate beds, Jake took a few extra seconds to enjoy the tremulous way Ryder was wading into this with him, thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that some girl, someday, maybe would have seen Ryder like this, shell-shocked, all his amazement totally exposed as he tried to ease his head back on his pillow and act like it wasn't a big deal – like it wasn't the best thing he'd ever felt; the hugest thing that had ever happened to him in his life, getting touched by someone else for the first time. Jake did love getting with virgins – not to rack up some kind of score but because he liked taking girls to new places. He liked guiding them, reassuring them, taking care of them, proving to them that sex didn't have to hurt, seeing their reactions when his dick was all the way inside them, their first dick ever. His friend letting him do this, see him like this, plucked at the exact same pleasure center. But it was on some other level, too. Ryder trusted him. Ryder was willingly giving him these first little pieces of virginity.

Slightly nervous but with borderline insane intent, Jake rubbed at Ryder through his boxers, palm warm and wide. It was fucking weird, so familiar, but he hummed, impressed with what he was feeling. Ryder's chest dipped low, exhale harsh, as Jake's fingers split into his fly and wiggled it until Ryder's bare cock busted out, hot to the touch and long and tall and gently curved, the last couple of inches of it a frustrated pink. Jake guessed it was a nice dick. As far as dicks went.

"Oh, jeez," Ryder let out as Jake dragged the slit low and thrust it down around his sack, balls as free as his cock. "Dude. Okay. If I'm showing you mine, you gotta show me yours."

Jake was boned, but still, he hadn't thought about reciprocation at all. Girls rarely actually touched him much. He always concentrated hard on touching them. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. C'mon. Don't hold out on me."

Ryder said it like they were just exchanging their Kryptonites again, challenging.

Relenting wordlessly, Jake stole his arm back and shoved the elastic waist of the sweatpants he was sleeping in down in front, drawing out his cock with a hand still hot from touching Ryder's. He was still filling, stiffening, and got even harder in his own hand, aware of Ryder staring with a raised brow. Jake was thick in comparison. Maybe not quite as long but broader, knob fat and well-defined. After a second, Ryder groped at him, gripping at his hipbone just long enough for Jake to feel a stab of dual arousal and nerves. He wasn't sure why it was scarier to let Ryder touch him back than it was just to touch Ryder in the first place. Ryder's fingers were pale, wrapping around his flushed brown shaft.

Jake's head dropped back in the wash of heat that burned through him as Ryder gave him a pump he felt from the thighs up.

Blindly, his hand shot back towards Ryder, and Ryder's other hand grabbed his and lead it right back to his boner sticking out of his boxers. And then the world fell away as their hands squeezed and stroked, exploring, working. It was crazy. Crazy! To feel himself being jerked off by another hand, and to be slowly jacking and pushing and pulling at a dick that wasn't his, but his friend's. It was awkward, too, for a second, then just the hottest thing Jake had ever done. Awkward, again, as Ryder scooted on his mattress and brought them closer together so he could get a better grip. Then great again, so hot, like sex without the cat-and-mouse or persuasive foreplay or Jim Steinman speeches. So simple and instantaneous. But so, so crazy hot.

His eyes were alternately glued to Ryder's hand, with its long articulate fingers, ringed around him, thumb sliding and stroking and nudging curiously over his big head, to his hand on Ryder's pole, but when Ryder gasped, "Oh, man..." Jake's gaze flicked up to his face. His eyes were hooded, mouth open around his breaths, skin sex red from his ears to his collarbone.

"Good, dude?" Jake asked quietly, watching Ryder's face turn and rub against the pillow as he nodded.

Feeling another rush of abject heat, Jake eased closer to him, and Ryder responsively curled onto his side, giving Jake a far more natural hold on him.

"Gonna come," Ryder whispered, face awkwardly close to Jake's now.

"Yeah?" asked Jake, a hazy smile pulling at his mouth. He fisted at Ryder's junk, hand unquestionably fond, and saw that his balls were tight, tense. 

"You gotta stop if you don't want me to," Ryder breathed, jacking Jake's cock desperately.

"No," Jake told him. "Blow it, man. You know you want to. Want me to go faster...? Beat you off? Or want me to coax it out of you... slow?"

Ryder's mouth moved vaguely, teeth barely cutting out a hollow, "Fuck," as his body flexed and he shot off without Jake having done either of those things, jizz spurting up to his collarbone in an arc like Jake had never seen in real life, or in porn. One blurt had him striped from navel to shoulder, another landing right over the other but stopping at his ribs. Jake ached in the spastic, tugging, sloppy grip Ryder had on him, nuts lifting in sympathy and because it was so startling to see his friend blow so fucking hard. Come landed in a hot trail over Jake's knuckles next, making him exhale with another jab of raw nerves at how totally wrong that was, to actually feel another guy's spunk on him. 

He got another shock when Ryder pumped his hips, slipping his twitching cock right through Jake's suddenly slick fingers, and let out another blurt.

"Holy shit," Jake uttered, and grunted as he came just watching Ryder shoot endlessly, his dick bulging against Ryder's fingers. It ran out of him in sluices, creaming the sheet under him and sliding wetly across it to where his weight was pressing into the mattress.

Ryder groaned, his fingers slackening and sliding loose down Jake's cock. He pulled them up again slowly, not seeming alarmed to be dripping with Jake's load or at all reluctant to slide it all over his dick.

An intense quiet set in, filled only by their breaths and the wet noises of their fingers sliding all over – then off – each other.

"Got a come rag?" Jake eventually asked.

Ryder groaned softly. "Uh... yeah. Uh. I do, actually. Have one. It's, uh, not the cleanest... at the moment..."

"Oh." That was kind of gross, but then, he was probably already gonna have to avoid the wet spot on the edge of his bed all night, and they had just jerked each other off. "Well, whatever. We both need it. Majorly."

"Do not make fun of me," his buddy insisted.

"Well, now I'm worried," Jake said flatly. "What is it, a Robert Pattinson body pillow?"

"No. But that was a really specific fantasy on your part, so... thanks for sharing that with me," Ryder panted, rolling over and tugging at something that was clearly stuffed under his mattress on the other side of his bed, where the blue moon shone. What he pulled out was red, shiny, and slinky. Jake had one just like it, but in blue.

"Dude. Your come rag is your superhero cape??"

"Hey! Who cares? It was hanging on my bed post for a month. It was bound to get jizzed on eventually."

"Dude," Jake repeated, and laughed. "That is disgusting."

"Nope. My ability to shoot come up to my headboard is one of the many things that makes me Mega Stud. A title which I guess you share, so..."

Ryder offered him a stretch of clean red cape, patting and swiping at his own chest. Shaking his head, Jake took it and wiped at his knuckles. Ryder's come was webbed between them, the same temperature as Jake's body, now. They were a good two feet closer than they were before, arms only barely not touching, and it was warm, the tension now a kind Jake had actually never felt before, the energy somewhere between fucked out and hanging out. They really were friends, weren't they. 

"Can't really argue. That was... hot, by the way," Jake got out, giving into trust. "I mean, I don't think I'd wanna mess around with guys all the time, but. It was cool with you."

"Awesome. It was really cool. To do that kind of thing with you." Ryder smiled, mopping at his abs, then shot Jake a careful look. "Does this count as sex? Hand jobs?"

"Let me guess. You wanna practice it over and over until you've got the basics."

Ryder shook his head, chuckling sheepishly. "Guess you know all my weaknesses."

"It's a mutual weakness." Jake elbowed him. "Virgins are my Kryptonite."

"I'm your Kryptonite," laughed Ryder good-naturedly. He played it so cool. But Jake did, too, so he just smirked.


End file.
